Death Note 2: The Bond
by Shinigami117
Summary: This is my idea for a second DN series. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**_Death Note 2:The Bond_**

* * *

**_AN:This is my idea for a second DN story that takes place after the death of Kira._**

* * *

**_In The Shinigami Realm_**

* * *

The Shinigami King sat in his thrown and listened as Ryuk told him what had happened in the human world.

"Ryuk, you realize you have broken roughly 20 rules and even caused the death of a fellow Shinigami? Not to mention a lot of humans now know of our existence!" the Shinigami King said angrily.

"Sorry...but it's just so BORING around here!" Ryuk complained.

"That is no excuse! Now get out of my sight! I'll decide your punishment later!" the Shinigami King snapped.

"Fine..." Ryuk muttered.

* * *

**_Several Hours Later_**

* * *

_Hmmm..._the Shinigami King thought, _according to what Ryuk told me, Rem managed to kill two humans to save Misa when she only should have been_ _able to kill one...is this a fluke? Hmmm, this is a problem..._The Shinigami King thought about it until he decided what to do. He called for a meeting and had many of the Shinigami come listen to what he had to say. "I have noticed that an important rule has been broken," the Shinigami King announced. "Rem saved a human, normally, her death would have been a good enough atonement, however, she killed two humans instead of one. To fix this problem, I have decided to use the ancient shinigami art of bringing a human back to life," the Shinigami King said.

"But I thought you just said it was against the rules to save a human! ?" a shinigami exclaimed.

"Yes, it normally is, however, in this case it isn't against the rules because I am restoring balance," the Shinigami King explained. The Shinigami whispered amongst themselves and looked at him in surprise.

"How do you carry out this ancient art?" a shinigami asked.

"First of all I need to decide who to bring back, who was the second one she killed?" the Shinigami King asked. "Ah yes now I remember, it was that Lawliet," the Shinigami King said. "Now I will explain how the ritual works. A dead human must bond with a shinigami. The two will take on some of the attributes of the other. The human will look a little more like a shinigami, he will live very long, and he will have the eyes of a shinigami. The shinigami will look more human, will lose it's wings but keep it's eyes, and it will lose it's immortality, it will still live for a very long time but it won't live forever and it will be able to be seen by humans. The shinigami and human must remain relatively close to each other and if they do separate they must not stay separated for very long, and if one dies so does the other, also, the shinigami can never return to this realm, any volunteers?" the Shinigami King asked.

"What shinigami would give up all of that for a human! ?" a shinigami exclaimed. All of the others nodded in agreement.

"I knew none of you would volunteer for this which is why I'm making one of you do it," the Shinigami King said. They all looked worried about who would be chosen. "Ryuk! I have decided your punishment!" the Shinigami King said. The other shinigami laughed as Ryuk walked up to the Shinigami King. "What do you have to say about this?" the Shinigami King asked.

"I'll be glad to leave this boring place! Though it will suck not being immortal anymore...Well, get on with it," Ryuk whined.

"The ritual will take twenty-five days, the same number of days as how many years old the human is," the Shinigami King said.

"Okay," Ryuk said.

* * *

**_Twenty-five Days Later_**

* * *

_Why am I alive and where am I?_ L thought.

"Welcome back L, or Ryuzaki," Ryuk said.

"Another shinigami? But you look different... Wait, where's Light and why am I alive?" L asked. Ryuk explained everything to him. "I'm part shinigami? I thought I felt a little different...So this is the Shinigami Realm...interesting..." L examined himself, he was taller, paler, and his hair was a bit longer and spikier.

"Enough chat, it's time to send you back to your world," the Shinigami King said.

"Okay," L and Ryuk said in unison.

* * *

**_In The Human World_**

* * *

"I think it's time I explained EVERYTHING to you," Ryuk said. He told him about how Light got the death note and how he was defeated.

"So it's all your fault!" L exclaimed.

"Pretty much, yeah," Ryuk said with a shrug.

"All those people were killed because of you and you don't even care? I can't believe I'm bonded with you..." L said angrily.

"I'm a shinigami, you know, a death god, why should I care if people die?" Ryuk questioned. L just glared at him. "You realize we're stuck with each other for the rest of our lives so perhaps we should try to get along, huh?" Ryuk said.

"Fine..." L muttered.

"So, what's your plan? Are you just gonna go back to being L?" Ryuk asked.

"I was dead, remember? I can't just announce that I'm alive again. I'm going to keep catching criminals, but I'm going to do it secretly and completely by myself," L said.

"So basically your gonna act like one of those lame super heroes?" Ryuk asked.

"I guess you could put it that way...But my main goal is to make sure no human ever gets their hands on a death note again." L said.

"Well, I'll agree to help you, but only if you give me apples," Ryuk said.

"You can buy them yourself now, you look human and other people can see you," L reminded him.

"Oh, yeah, that's true," Ryuk said.

"There are some people I want to visit first, though..." L said.

* * *

**_At Light's House_**

* * *

The two girls were in the kitchen eating when they heard a knock on the door.

"Sayu, can you please answer it?" Sachiko asked.

"Okay, Mom," Sayu said. She opened the door and saw L standing there. "Um, Hello?" she said.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but I heard both Light and his father died and I was... a friend of theirs," L said.

"Oh... well, do you know that Light was...," Sayu suddenly started crying. L looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave now..." L said.

"Wait, I can tell you where they are buried," Sachiko said.

"Thank you," L said. Sachiko told him the location of the graves.

"Whats your name?" she asked.

"L Lawliet," he answered.

"Neither of them ever mentioned you," she said.

"I met Light at his graduation, we didn't know each other for very long," L said.

"Then I guess it didn't hurt you too much when you found out..." she said sadly.

"No, it hurt more than you know... Well, I guess I should leave, good-bye," L then left the house.

"Mom, did that man remind you of Light too?" Sayu asked sadly.

"Yes, he seemed a lot like him..." she said. L went to their graves with Ryuk.

"I kinda miss the kid, he was fun. I couldn't have given the death note to a better guy," Ryuk said. L ignored him. He stared at the Chief's grave.

"Did he ever find out...?" L asked.

"That Light was Kira? No, he died convinced that he was innocent," Ryuk said.

"I'm glad..." L said. L walked over to Light's grave. "We could have been friends..." he said sadly.

* * *

**_Sometime Later_**

* * *

Near was in the tower that L had had built.

"So this is where he died..." Near said.

"Yep, that's where I died," L said as he walked up behind him.

"What! ?" Near exclaimed. L explained everything to him. "So can I work with you this time?" Near asked.

"No, I'm going to let you take my place as the new L and I'll do things alone," L said.

"Oh, well good luck," Near said.

"Thank you," L said.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of the characters or place from it.**_


	2. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

* * *

This fanfic is currently being re-written by an author named Lawliet Holmes. He has decided to expand on my idea and make it a multi-chapter fic. The name of his version is _Death Note 2: The Power of Two_. If you liked this one then you should check it out, I actually like it better than my version.


End file.
